


One night

by MaryJaneWrites



Series: Rox's Stories [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU ish, F/M, Rox's story, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJaneWrites/pseuds/MaryJaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif has decided to stay on Midgard for a couple months. She is staying with Rox. Rox is dating Jared, and has seen that Sif has been single for a while. And that Jared's brother, Shannon, I is single too. With a little bit of help with the girls, Rox and Jared will try to hook up Shannon and Sif together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> Rox is one of my original characters, to know her story please read "The End Of All Days" :)

It was all Rox's idea. She was talking to Jared about how she missed hanging out with Sif. She had also mention how she hadn't see her with anyone, since Thor had chosen the mortal Jane Foster, a couple of years ago. And Jared, had mention, how his brother hasn't had anyone in a while. So, one night, Rox invited Pepper, Darcy, Jane, Natasha, and Sif to have a girls' night. After watching some movies, and drinking various mixtures of alcohol with fruit, Darcy thought it good to have a truth or dare game. When nobody opposed, she sat herself on the floor, inviting the girls on a circle. Rox was the one who took the empty bottle of vodka, and centered on the floor. All the girls were giggling as Rox spinned the bottle. It first landed on Pepper, and being the girl raft Pepper was she chose truth. 

"Okay, have you and Stark think about having a child?" Asked the witch. 

Pepper had to think about it for a minute before answering truthfully "not really, we are both too busy to take care of an infant, but that doesn't mean that I don't want one, just not yet" she smiled. She then made the bottle spin, which quickly stopped in front of Natasha.  
"Truth or dare?" 

"Dare" smiled the Russian.

"Recite the Russian anthem" said the other red head. 

After finished, and spinning the bottle for a while, and having Jane, Rox, and Darcy answered, and drinking, the questions and dares where getting more personal. Until finally, it was Sif's turn. With a little grin, Darcy asked "truth or dare?" 

"Truth" said Sif. 

"very well... Do you like anyone? Or, are you seeing anyone?" Asked Darcy "c'mon, we don't judge" she encouraged. 

"No. I am currently with out a serious commitment" answered the girl warrior "it's hard to find a suitable partner, even in Asgard, where most of the maidens do magic. I'm the only warrior." She said. 

"Well,"interrupted her friend "what about here, on earth, I mean, Midgard?" She inquired.

Sif looked down for a split of a second and without noticing she blushed "there is this man, that I think attractive. But..." She quickly shook her head and let the sentence died in the air.

"But?" Said Rox "there's nothing wrong, Sif" 

"He, he won't think of me as attractive. And he probably has someone." She said more to herself than anyone else. But all the girls in the room heard it. 

"Well, who is it?" Asked the curious Darcy. 

"It's the brother of your current partner, lady Rox" admitted the warrior. 

"Shannon?" She asked in shock "really?" Sif didn't answer verbally, she just nodded her head. "Well. The good news is that, he is not seeing anyone, he is as single as he can be" said the witch. "And I can't say that I'm surprised" she admited. After hearing that Sif looked at her with a question expression on her face "I mean, it's always been this way. Thor and Loki, and those warriors back when we where kids" she remained her "we've always been like that. You and the older sibiling, and me the younger" she smiled. 

The warrior smiled too. "I guess" she said "but that does not mean that it will be the same this time around"

"Just leave it all to me" suggested the witch "maybe we" she moved her hands pointing to the rest of the girls "can figure something out".

A week later. Rox was with Jared, and Shannon, and Constance, in a family dinner. Rox was still nervous about Constance, because, even though they already knew each other, Rox didn't want to screw up the sympathy that Constance had to her. 

"....And Rox is taking her days off right now" said Jared holding the magician's hand, and smiling to her. Hearing this made Rox blushed and look away.

"It really is nothing, Mr. Stark has been kind enough to tech me how to use technology, and work with Jane Foster" she said to Jared and his family. "Although, it can be tiring. But, I decided to take this two weeks off because my friend Sif came to learn more about the Earth's culture, and I haven't seen her since Thor and Loki went back to Asgard" she said. 

Jared could observe his brother's eyes lit at the mention of Sif's name, thing that didn't went unnoticed by his mother. And without even thinking it twice he offered to have a lunch with them. "Say, Rox, do you think Sif would be able to come with us to lunch next Friday?" He asked simply "I mean, that way, mom could meet your best friend." 

"Sure, I'll ask her" 

"Well is settle" smiled Constance "I can't wait to meet your friend".


End file.
